This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Electrical connector assemblies may provide robust and convenient means for connecting one or more wires or electrical conductors to one or more other wires or electrical connectors for electrical communication therebetween. Typical connector assemblies include a male connector that is received into a female connector. While these typical connector assemblies have generally been adequate for electrically coupling two or more wires, the need to manufacture and inventory two different connector pieces (i.e., the male connector and the female connector) can be costly and can complicate assembly processes.